Coming-of-age Ceremony
"Coming-of-age Ceremony" (Chinese: 成狼礼) is the twenty-sixth episode of Happy, Happy, Bang! Bang! and the first episode of "Wilie Enters School". Characters present *Weslie *Paddi *Tibbie *Sparky *Jonie *Wolffy *Wolnie *Wilie Summary Wolffy reminds Wolnie of the fact that Wilie, their son, wasn't able to move a vase last year. Then he tells Wolnie a piece of good news that Wilie can move it now along with a piece of bad news that he broke the vase. Wolnie complain about this. Wolffy also complain that Wilie has broken many of his apparatuses. At this time, they hear a loud noise which comes out to be Wilie's hooray for his climbing onto the chandelier. Wolnie passes out seeing this. Wilie asks why Mother sleeps in the daytime. Wolffy tells him that he has grown up and should shoulder the mission of a wolf to catch goats. Wilie asking why, Wolffy explains that wolves eat mutton. Asked why again, Wolffy explains that the ancestors of wolves eat mutton. Again Wilie asks why ancestors eat mutton, and Wolffy is rendered speechless. When he comes up with an excuse that wolves originally eat mutton, Wilie has disappeared from sight, laughing. Wonky comes Wolffy's home to check on household occupants. When Wolffy is answering Wilie's name, Wilie is trying stricking matches. Wonky asks whether Wilie has caught goats, with Wolffy answering nope. Wonky explains to Wolffy and Wolnie that he would lose qualification to be a wolf if he couldn't catch goats to hold a coming-of-age ceremony by the age of three. Wilie manages to make a fire, which lights up Wonky's tail. Wilie cheers. Wolnie wants to put out the fire with the liquid nearby, which is actually Wolffy's engine oil and makes the fire even bigger. Wolffy uses a extinguisher to put it out, and Wilie thinks it is funny. Wonky leaves angrily claiming that Wilie will certainly lose qualification. Wolffy and Wolnie want to come up with an idea to deal with the problem. Wolffy works overnight to invent a machine that can help Wilie catch goats. However, Wilie has adapted it to a car to play with. Wolffy is happy that Wilie is as inventive as him. Wolnie hits Wolffy with a pan, reminding him of the fact that catching goats matters rather than inventing. Wolffy invents another machine to catch goats. They plan to not only hold Wilie's coming-of-age ceremony but also catch all the goats. Wolnie imagines to eat Paddi for dinner. Meanwhile, Wilie is going to play with his Brother Paddi. Wolffy stops him. The two explains to Wilie that wolves can never make friends with goats, for they are permanent enemies. Wilie asks why and Wolnie tells him because they've been enermies for generations. Wilie again asks why they've been enermies for generations. Leaving his parents speechless, Wilie goes on playing with a ball. Wolffy comes up with another idea. He promises to get Wilie anything he want if he agrees to catch goats. Wilie answers that all he wants is a lollipop. Wolnie tells him that he must be the first wolf to consider a lollipop more delicious than mutton. Wolffy asks Wilie to bring brother and sister goats to him without asking why, for they've told him that the precondition to be a good kid is to listen to parents. Wolffy prepares traps for the goats and goes to watch them, happy to find Wilie being fierce. However, he is just playing eagle catches chick game (a Chinese folk game) with the goats. Hearing the sound of the trap, Wolffy goes to check, only to find Wilie trapped, stating the trap a fun game. For the second time, Wolffy tells Wilie to watch on the trap and not to let anyone out. Wolffy goes to catch goats himself this time. When he is catching goats, Wilie shows up suddenly asking him whether they are playing eagle catches chick game. Wolffy tells him that they are playing more interesting wolf catches goat game. Weslie finds Wolffy's trap and uses tricks to fool him dropping into his own trap. Wilie also tells Wolffy that Brother Weslie has told him that goat catches wolf game is even more interesting than wolf catches goat game. The goats leave happily with Wolffy trapped. Wilie don't agree to let him out, for Wolffy has told him not to let anyone out. Wilie explains that the second precondition to be a good kid is to keep one's word. Wolnie is cooking soup at home, fancying adding mutton to the soup. The bell rings. Opening the door, she sees Wilie struggling to have dragged the large trap with Wolffy in it home. Wilie says he is hungry and Wolffy explains he fails. Wolnie let Wilie in and give Wolffy a flying pan. Trivia Quotes *'Wilie: '''Why does Mom sleep in the daytime, Dad? *'Wolffy: Because... You've grown up, my son. You can no longer play at home every day like this. *'Wilie: '''Why? *'Wolffy: 'Because we are wolves, who have their own mission, which is to catch goats. *'Wilie: 'To catch goats? Why do we catch goats? *'Wolffy: 'Because we eat mutton. *'Wilie: 'Why do we eat mutton? *'Wolffy: 'Because our ancestors eat mutton. *'Wilie: 'Why do our ancestors eat mutton? *'Wolffy: 'Because... Err... *'Wilie: 'Tell me, Dad! Why do our ancestors eat mutton? *'Wolffy: 'That's because... Oh, yes! Because wolves originally eat mutton, my son. *'Wilie: ''(Cheering on the sofa)'' *'Wolffy: '...Goats are our enermies. *'Wilie: '''Why? *'Wolnie: Because... Because we've been enermies for generations. *'Wilie: '''Why have we been enermies for generations? *'Wolnie: 'Because... *'Wolffy: 'Honey, he is too young to take in so many things. *'Wilie: ''(In the trap cage)'' Dad, the game you designed is so interesting that I want to play one more time. *'Weslie: '''Mr. Wolffy, the new house you built fits you well. *'Wolffy: (In the cage) How come? *'Wilie: '''Dad, Brother Weslie has told me that goat catches wolf game is even more interesting than wolf catches goat game. He is quite right! *'Wolffy: 'You damn goat! *'Weslie: ''(Leaving)'' Goodbye, Mr. Wolffy! *'Wolffy: '''Damn it! Let me out, Wilie. *'Wilie: '''No way, Dad. You've told me not to let anyone out. Keeping one's word is the second precondition to be a good kid. Watch File:成狼礼|Original Mandarin dub *Cantonese dub exists, but fail to find now. *Minnan dub shared via Baidu Cloud (password: puwo)